Buenos tiempos
by Akira Yumeka
Summary: tenia una vida, una buena; que le costaba, si y mucho, que le dolía pensar en lo que tuvo que pasar, pues claro, pero aun asi no dejaría que aquello la derrumbe, era Cortney después de todo, pero por eso mismo era que había veces en que se encontraba a ella misma flaquear, pero todo empeoro cuando aquella carta llego.


**Olaaaaaa X) soy nueva por esta pequeña área de total drama en todos los sentidos -w- pero espero qwe les guste como quede esta peqweña historia:**

**Parejas – Duncan y Courtney **

**Aunqwe -n- al principio se basara después de DTGM **

**Parejas extras- DXG, CXS, BXG, TXC (leve) **

**Cargo obligatorio: total drama no me pertenece (si fuera así la historia de Duncan y Court seria muuyyyy diferente)**

**-**diálogos-

_-pensamientos-_

**-notas de la autora- ose amias X)**

**.w. disfruten**

**-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-ww-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-**

Veía como las manecillas del reloj avanzaban lentamente frete a ella, ya eran las 2 de mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer algo para entretenerse ya que daba por hecho que no podría dormir, _de nuevo._

La castaña se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la cocina de su apartamento, el que costeaba ella misma, hacía mucho que sus padres la habían abandona a su suerte al terminar las temporadas de Total Drama, el ultimo recuerdo que tenia de ellos era como fue arrojada de la limosina junto con sus cosas mientras sus "_padres"_ le miraban despectivos y podía jurar que con una pizca de odio.

Jamás pensó que sus padres fueran tan huecos, tan superficiales, pero hela ahí, en la silla de su propia cocina, con su propio refrigerador y su amado propio café de su propio departamento que consistía en una cocina no más grande que una recamara pequeña, una salita de la cual a duras penas cabían 4 persona (y eso que a duras penas), un baño del tamaño de los portátiles, y una recamara y media, si y media pues da la casualidad de que al construir el edificio trazaron mal uno de los cuarto y este era un poco, solo un poqueto más amplio que los demás si se puede llamar poco a una ampliación de por lo menos una pista antro.

Pues bien ese era ahora su hogar, su vida y mundo estaban plasmados en cada rincón de aquel departamento, pues se superó, aparte de morir de inanición y encontrar un trabajo de medio tiempo, saco a flote partes de su personalidad que apenas recordaba tener, había cambiado, y esta vez era para bien, no más enojos, mandoneos, furia desquiciada (bueno casi, _qué_, no la culpen, uno no cambia de un día pa otro) en fin todo sus lados negativos estaban suprimidos aunque bien lo empleaba cuando lo necesitaba, era más creativa, más alegre, _más libre_.

Si. Por fin era libre, como no lo había sido nunca, podía hacer lo que quisiera y nadie se lo reprocharía, podía comer hasta vomitar, dormir tarde, salir, jugar, reír hasta que le dolieran las costillas.

Era una niña otra vez.

Sonrió mientras sorbía un poco del humeante líquido y pues ya que entraba en gasto decidió que a lo mejor hasta pizza ordenaba, habría alguna pizzería abierta a estas horas?, probablemente, pero tal vez no tan buenas, sin embargo eso era mejor que nada y sin más se levantó de su silla mullida y fue directo hacia el teléfono de pared que estaba junto a un pizarrón de corcho y busco entre todos los afiches que puso el número de alguna pizzería con itinerario para sonámbulos, soltó un pequeño gritito de victoria cuando lo encontró y mientras el número de línea sonaba una pequeña hoja salió volando de entre los papeles.

La castaña se agacho a recogerlo, notando que en sí, no era un papel, sino una foto, una _vieja _foto.

El número de línea seguía sonando pero ella ni caso le hizo, miro con detenimiento aquí pedazo de un pasado que le hubiera gustado cambiar, en ella se encontraban Gwen, Bridget, Dj, Owen, Jeff, Trent , _él _y ella, Courtney.

Era una foto que se había tomado en secreto, antes de la segunda temporada y por un segundo su vista se nublo; no, no iba a llorar, lo que fue, fue, ya no podía hacer nada por lo que paso, pero…

Eso no impedía desear que ojala hubiera sido de otra forma, de otro modo, que pudiera mostrar lo que realmente era ella.

Pero ya no podía hacer nada.

Pese a que en la otra línea por fin contestaron, descubrió que había perdido el apetito y dejo hablado al chico de voz gangosa hablarle al aire mientras ella seguía mirando la foto con una triste sonrisa.

Como les extrañaba.

**End chap 1**


End file.
